FoeFriendorMore?
by MCKMOUSEWORKS
Summary: Sue Lipsky has always longed to be free from her father's lair and enter the outside world after being trapped all her life. Her ticket to freedom? Destroy Kim Possible. But will she allow something...or someone...to get in the way from her desire?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or its characters. They belong to Disney. However the characters I add are mine and not Disney's, so using them without my consent is ****STRICTLY**** prohibited. **

**OPERATION: KK**

**Prologue**

With his tools—and his "evil genius mind" in hand—the evil Dr. Drakken worked long and hard in his lair. He wasn't building another doomsday device, nor was he building a weapon, or anything that would help him take over the world—or destroy his nemesis Kim Possible, but whatever it was Drakken was building, he looked mighty proud and happy with it.

"Dr. D., what _are _you building?" asked Shego, Drakken's sidekick—and secret girlfriend of two years—as she saw him work hard building—whatever it was he was building.

Drakken looked up from his work, wiped the sweat off his forehead, and gave Shego a small smirk. "You'll see," he sang.

"Oh come on! Please tell me what is is," pleaded Shego in her "cutesy" voice, giving out her famous puppy dog pout.

Drakken looked away, trying his best to resist his girlfriend's adorable scowl. "Shego, that's not going to work this time."

Shego walked over to her boss and gently, slowly—caressed him. "You sure about that?" she asked seductively, adding a small peck to his cheek.

"Gah! Shego please!" Drakken begged, pushing Shego off him. "Trust me, you will know when it's finished."

Shego pouted, this time for real. Why wouldn't he tell her? He hasn't hidden anything from her before, not since they started going out. "Fine! Don't tell me then! See if I care! It's probably not going to work anyway!" She climbed off of Drakken and stormed off.

Drakken watched as Shego stomped out of the room. How could a man like him deserve a woman as wonderful as her? Shego's strong, fearless—and not to mention amazingly beautiful. While Drakken on the other hand didn't consider himself attractive—not like "hot" or even macho attractive anyhow—he grew flowers on his neck for crying out loud! (thanks to his super-high pollinator.) He couldn't even make a simple device that would help him take over the world without having it malfunction or backfire by Kim Possible. _What could Shego possibly see in a man like me? _For as long as they had dated, Drakken could never get the question out of his mind.

A pink flower grew on the side of Drakken's neck. _It is time_,its vivid color and appealing scent told its master.

"I know," Drakken sighed. "But what will Shego think of me?"

_If the woman loves you, she will not, nor cannot refuse_, the bloom assured him.

He nodded. "I suppose that's true, but still—what if she laughs in my face? What if she doesn't want me? What if she won't even want to work for me anymore?" Numbers and numbers of worries flooded through his head.

Drakken's flower smacked a thorny vine right across his face. _You love her! How long are you going to stand by and keep your mouth shut? It's now or never Master Drakken, and unless you want your lady out of your life, I strongly suggest that you act NOW!_

"Flower, get off my face!" Drakken ordered. The blossom sagged, doing as it was told.

_So are you going to? _It asked him. _Because it's time, and you do love her. _

Drakken grinned. "Yes! Oh, yes I will!"

The flower rose up. _When? _

The evil genius's smile grew bigger. "Tomorrow night."

That evening Drakken locked himself in his lair, finishing up his big contraption. He wanted absolutely nothing to hold him back from his surprise plans for Shego the next evening. It took him all night, but his big gadget was finally finished, all shiny and new—he had a right to be pleased with it.

But before he could hit the sack, Drakken grabbed a paper and pen and wrote a small note. He then sealed it in an envelope and then softly—tip-toed into Shego's room and laid his letter next to her pillow.

The next morning Shego woke to find the letter resting beside her.

"What now?" she yawned, still mad at Drakken for not telling her about his machine yesterday. She ripped the letter open and read:

_Shego, meet me on the rooftop tonight 7:00 p.m. Please look your very best. x Dr. Drakken._

Shego blinked twice. What does he want with me? she thought, looking back at the note in her hand. And what does he mean by _look your very best? _

"**DR. D!**" Shego hollered, stirring the entire lair. She ran to Drakken's room with sudden rage.

"What is this?" she demanded, shoving the letter in her boss/boyfriend's face. "Why do I have to meet _you _on the rooftop tonight? Is there something _else _you're not telling me?"

Drakken stretched and rubbed his eyes, still tired from staying up late. "You'll see tonight Shego."

Shego snarled, her hands blazing green at Drakken. "Why won't you tell me _**anything?!**_"

Drakken leaped out of bed and stood back in hopes to avoid Shego's fury. "Shego relax. I'm only inviting you on a date is all."

Shego's flames simmered—along with her anger. "A date? That's all it is? Just a date?"

"Well—yeah," Drakken replied. "So—will you be there?"

Shego heaved a sigh and responded, "Yeah, sure. I'll be there." She turned to walk out of his room, but stopped midway and turned her head back at Drakken.

"You know you could've asked me out instead of writing a stupid letter, right?"

Drakken grumbled. "Well excuse me for trying to be romantic."

As the hour of the date drew closer, Shego had difficulty choosing what to wear. Knowing Dr. D., he wouldn't go through a lot of trouble for a date—but then again the note said for her to look _her very best_, whatever that meant exactly.

Shego finally decided on a green blouse with a black skirt to match, and put on only two sprays of her favorite perfume. She chose not to put on a lot of makeup—a simple amount of lip and eyeliner did the trick for her. She wanted to look nice, not exactly alluring for this date.

Once Shego had finished getting herself ready, a knock came upon her bedroom door.

"Are you ready?" asked a voice. It was Bob, one of Drakken's henchmen. "Dr. Drakken's asked me to lead you to the rooftop."

Shego swung the door open and showed herself. "Yeah I'm ready. Let's just get this over with."

Taken by the arm of the henchman, Shego was led to the lair's rooftop. When she arrived, much to her surprise the roof looked absolutely—enchanting. A table for two was set with a candelabra placed in the middle, brightly illuminating Drakken in his best tuxedo. His face lit up even more when he saw her.

"Shego, you look lovely," he remarked, walking towards her.

Shego couldn't help but blush. "Oh uh—r-really?" she stammered, feeling drab in such a spellbinding setting. If she had known he'd do something like this, she would've dressed nicer, or at least put on more makeup.

Drakken nodded. "Yes you do." He took Shego by the hand—allowing Bob to release her arm—and escorted her to her seat. Another one of Drakken's henchmen dressed in fancy attire brought two plates of spaghetti to their table.

"Dr. D—did you really plan all this?" Shego asked, twirling spaghetti with her fork.

Drakken looked up from his plate. "Why? Is something not right?"

Oh no, are you kidding? Everything is perfect, but why would you go through so much trouble to arrange it all? How did you even—"

Drakken placed a finger to her lips, interrupting her midsentence. "Don't worry a thing Shego. You're merely here to enjoy a nice, peaceful dinner with me."

Shego smiled tenderly, but with a slight smirk on her face." Whatever you say Dr. D."

The two fell silent as they finished their candlelit dinner. Drakken broke the silence by clearing his throat, then anxiously turned to his date and quickly took hold of her hands.

"Shego, we've been together for some time now—even before we started dating—and well," he looked away. "there's no easy way to say this."

Shego raised an eyebrow. "Dr. D., where is this going? Your hands are beginning to sweat."

"Are they?" Drakken let go of her hands and rubbed his with a napkin. "Well," he sighed. "at least allow me to do this:" He knelt down on one knee, pulled out a small box, and gazed into her eyes.

"Sheila Go, I love you. Will you marry me?" The tiny box opened, and a diamond ring sparkled inside.

Shego's eyes widened immediately. Now she was thrilled not to have dressed better.

"WHAT!?" she screeched, pushing herself off her chair. "You're proposing to me? Dr. D. how could you!"

Drakken's face instantly dropped. "What are you talking about?"

"Are you serious?" Shego groaned. "You and I have been secretly dating for over two years, and as hard as it is to keep _us _a secret, you want to go ahead and add marriage to it?"

Two years earlier—after saving the earth from the Lorwardian invasion—Drakken and Shego knew they needed to return to their evil roots once the awards and celebration had died down. However, their love for each other began to blossom later on, and after much pestering from Drakken's mutated flowers, he asked his sidekick out on dates, secretly under Shego's request. If word got out that the two were dating, no one would take them seriously when they attempted to be evil.

Drakken rose to his feet. "Shego, if we can keep our dating underground, then surely we could keep a marriage a secret as well," he assured her, soothingly rubbing her hands.

Shego rolled her eyes. "Well what'd you have in mind, huh?" she snapped. "Whisking me away to Vegas and elope?"

"Uhh…" Drakken looked away from her and said nothing.

Her eyes widened again. "Oh no. Don't tell me you did…"

"Shego please!" Drakken pleaded. "I'll make it worthwhile I promise."

The green-skinned woman shook her head. "I-I don't know Dr. D. I'm not sure I can keep any more secrets."

"Perhaps _this _will change your mind." Smiling brightly, he led Shego to an object covered with a white sheet, and exposed a new black and green hovercraft underneath. "This is for you. I spent the entire night making it, and thought it'd be perfect to fly to our wedding in."

Shego stood in her place—breathless and amazed. "Dr. D. I—I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Drakken took a pair of keys out of his pocket and handed them to her. "All you have to do is fly us there."

"But I'm not dressed right," Shego argued, looking down at her outfit. "and are you sure I should fly this thing?"

"You look beautiful," he promised, taking her by the hand and settling her onto the pilot's seat. "and yes you should. I built this for you, didn't I?"

Shego smirked, not bothering to argue anymore and put the keys in the ignition. They flew all night to Las Vegas where they were married in private and flew back to the lair the following morning. The newlyweds felt drained from their long trip, but were nonetheless happy to be wed to each other.

With his indestructible flowers, Drakken carried Shego into his bedroom princess-style, (which Shego couldn't help but laugh to herself at. Her husband certainly wasn't the strongest on his own.) where he and his sidekick wife slept soundly the entire morning, both blissfully…and evilly…happy to now share hearts and finally be one.

**I've had this idea for a few years now, and I figured I finally finish it and post it online for y'all to read. I'm actually getting married in less than a week from now, so I thought this was the perfect fanfic to finish and post! Happy reading! Hope you like it! And even if you don't, ehh…haha! **


End file.
